Yuke's Gundam Wing Poetry
by Yuke
Summary: Gundam Wing-based poems that can talk about the pilots, etc.*Latest Entry* "Wings of Destruction"
1. Trowa Barton

When I'm on the stage, what do you see up there?  
Just a clown with jokes and follies to share.  
I wish that were so, but simple life ain't,  
And I'm not exactly a holy saint.  
  
My soul is not quite that pure, nor very white.  
In both life and war, you'll find very little light.  
Tears will do you know good, same with grace and charms.  
I'd rather rely on this Gundam called Heavyarms.  
  
In battle, enemies cower when it is me they see.  
I have no name, though, they jsut call me 03.  
But I don't mind, names aren't all that great.  
I worry more on my next battle, and my Fate.  
  
But most don't see that when I'm performing on the stage.  
They feel not my sorrow from fighting, or my quiet rage.  
Hey, that's okay, though, just enjoy the lighthearted show.  
I hope the bleakness of war is something you'll never have to know. 


	2. Duo Maxwell

The battles are though, and many are my foes.  
But hey! I'm not one to bother you with my woes.  
I'm the Great Destroyer, the God of Death, your worst nightmare.  
You get on my bad side, and I can give you one hell of a scare.  
  
But you can call me Shinigami, or pilot 02.  
Even Duo, if that's what suits you.  
Me and Deathscythe, together we wield great might.  
I'm not hard to find, I dress in clothes as black as night.  
  
Darkness and shadows? They're my friends believe it or not.  
Deception and trickery? Sometimes they're all I've got.  
But hey, I hide it all with a grin and a charming smile.  
But beneath that facade, is a warrior full of wile.  
  
I'm the God of Death, Shinigami, your worst nightmare.  
I'm just in the shadows, and you don't even know I'm there. 


	3. Quatre Raberba Winner: A Soldier's Wish ...

My single wish, is for global peace to come.  
But that's impossible, according to some.  
Many see me as an innocent, and its quite the shock,  
When they find out I'm the pilot of Gundam Sandrock.  
  
Not a saint at all, nor even heaven-sent.  
I'm not all that innocent.  
I'm but a simple soldier, lost in the confundling fog of war.  
At the same time, searching for purity somehwhere in my core.  
  
But innocence and purity are impossible for a warrior who fights.  
Its like trying to find Hope in the dark, ever-shifting nights.  
I've been called a terrorist, a rebel, even an infidel.  
My enemies long to banish me to the pits of Hell.  
  
Despite all of this, I fight on for all of what I believe in  
And perhaps someday, peace will finally begin. 


	4. The Legend of Gundam

The shooting stars, the five Gundams of terrible might.  
To the Colonies, they represented Hope, and shining Light.  
The five fell from the heavens, rained down from the sky,  
Here to take on Earthsphere, and Oz up on high.  
  
First was the Perfect Soldier, whom none knew nor could shun.  
This young man was willing to die for his mission.  
And yet one look, and you read the message on his face.  
He isn't just nobody, he's the Heart of Outer Space.  
  
Second was the God of Death, the warrior in black.  
Stealth and cunning, is what he doesn't lack.  
Bright and cheerful, many found his words light and warm.  
But in battle, he is like a ebony-colored storm.  
  
Third was the Silencer, the ever quiet one.  
No one knew what he did for fun.  
Mystery was the friend to this youth, as with secrecy.  
Though a Hero, his past is an untold story.  
  
Fourth was the Noble of the Desert, the young prince.  
Pure and bright, like a shooting star he glints.  
Kind and sympathetic, many wouldn've dies for him.  
Yet, he kept the future from ever growing dim.  
  
Fifth was the Warrior, the swordsman of all that is good and right.  
Even though the difference between Chaos and Law aren't always in sight.  
Justice drove him to battle, and integrity fueled him for life,  
Even though in existence there is always much strife.  
  
But these five would someday save the Colonies and the Earth,  
While also ushering in Humanity's great rebirth.  
And even though they may no longer be alive.  
I remember well them, the pilots five.  
  
Only Five. 


	5. Heero Yuy

Space is so quiet, its like a silent dream.  
But here, no one can hear you scream.  
Scared yet? But I'm not here to amuse you.  
No, I'm afraid I have a mission to do.  
  
I fear no man nor machine,  
Or any terror to be seen.  
My heart is quite cold, seldom riddled with emotions or fear,  
For wars and battles can strip you of all your feelings so dear.  
  
But above all, I am a fighter, a pilot of the Wing Gundam.  
A young warrior who knows not where he is from.  
Even my title, 'Heero Yuy', is not exactly mine to own.  
I feel as if this name, was just given to me as a loan.  
  
But so what? Names aren't all that great.  
I worry more on the the Colonies and their fate.  
Maybe, I don't need a name, just 01 is okay.  
Its a little bit easier for you to say.  
  
They call me a child, a kid in a man's fight.  
I think not, I'm just doing what I think is right.  
I will continue to fight on, battling for all that I know,  
Hope, love, fear, and even empathy something I'll not show.   
  
And yet, in the end, my heart and soul feel so tired and sore.  
I guess I really am just a little boy, lost in the fog of war. 


	6. Regrets

A/N: A poem sung from the five pilots' POVs. Here they're expressing doubts and some regrets over what they do, who they are...  
  
Heero: I wish that I could cry,  
While battling up in space so high.  
But I can't, crying isn't something warriors can do.  
What am I? A Gundam pilot, that's who.  
  
Life's harsh to us pilots, but perhaps,  
We'll make its, regardless of all the mishaps.  
  
Duo: My smiles hide so many of my fears,  
They cut at me like bright steel shears.  
But I am Death, and should feel no doubt.  
And maybe, Love is something I can go without.  
  
But the real thing is, can't you see?  
We really all need to be free.  
  
Trowa: I wish I had someone who understood, someone who knew,  
Just how much angst I always get from what I do.  
My true self is never here, he's hidden beneath a mask so deep.  
I want to have something that I can feel, a soul I can love and keep.  
  
We stand here in the darkness, chilled to the bone.  
Tears to be cried, and always so utterly alone.  
  
Quatre: Its my fault many men lie quiet and dead.  
Who knows many tears they had yet to be shed?  
They say I'm a hero, but why doesn't anyone see?  
I don't exactly need to live; to be.  
  
We live on, while many are long gone from here.  
For them, we must offer more than sympathy, or a tear.  
  
WuFei: I wish I could take away this aching pain.  
I feel it like knives falling upon me like a shower of rain.  
It grows and cuts inside me like this tiny young seed.  
Then again, I'm only human, of course I can bleed.  
  
Sure we all have our regrets, and maybe want to turn back the clock.  
But you know what? This is our Fate, its something we can't mock.  
And yet, we'll keep on doing what we do best.  
This is Life, and there's no such thing as rest. 


	7. Shinigami

A/N: A poem from Duo's POV. ^-^  
  
Death is black, made of shrouds of night.  
Thich, tangling, it can smother out all light.  
Death is the end of existence, the end of life.  
With one fell swipe, here ends all of your strife.  
  
Yet I watch it all, these beings fading away into the divine.  
And I stand alone, with this lonely heart of mine.  
  
A drop of crimson blood, a single tear,  
Pain, doubt, and anguish is all I hear.  
I feel stained, broken, dark, as if I have sinned.  
Life is just a candle in the wind.  
  
Yet I watch it all, these beings fading away into the divine.  
And I stand alone, with this lonely heart of mine.  
  
A lost one's cry on the spirit wind; sorrow's song.  
I know now; Life isn't all that long.  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind, I control what happens here.  
Death is my minion, my soul, my companion, my fear.  
  
Yet I watch it all, these beings fading away into the divine.  
And I stand alone, with this lonely heart of mine.  
  
Pain is something I know, its something even Death can feel.  
For the Shinigami, emotions become your Achilles's Heel.  
I wish I could enjoy living, but it is I who always ends it.  
Perhaps, for this life, I'm not supposed to fit.  
  
Yet I watch it all, these beings fading away into the divine.  
And I stand alone, with this lonely heart of mine.  
  
Shinigami . . . that's me, I've learned to accept this title so 'fine'.  
And I stand alone . . . with this lonely heart of mine. 


	8. Price of War

A/N: A poem not exactly from any particular person's point of view, but talks about the price of war. Hence the title.  
  
Chaos ensues, soldiers come, weapons are drawn.  
A war begins amidst a crimson and orange dawn.  
People are yelling; they want the violence to cease.  
Please, they cry, give a chance instead Peace.  
  
I feel the pain stab at my soul, its cold as ice.  
I've learned of war's heavy, heavy price.  
  
There's so much anguish, people are dying.  
And then sorrow; those left behind are crying.  
Rivers empty now of water; but full of blood so red.  
War can and will answer nothing, so many have said.  
  
I feel the pain stab at my soul, its cold as ice.  
I've learned of war's heavy, heavy price.  
  
Fallen foes and friends strewn all around.  
Many more join them, with barely a sound.  
Streams of tears, here, the river has been cried.  
Anyone see how many people today have died?  
  
I feel the pain stab at my soul, its cold as ice.  
I've learned of war's heavy, heavy price.  
  
A single red rose, placed on a father's grave.  
A lone child, Peace is something she will crave.  
Families deep in woe, lost in the confusing night.  
Saddened, they try to convey to anyone their plight.  
  
I feel the pain stab at my soul, its cold as ice.  
I've learned of war's heavy, heavy price.  
  
Atop a high up ridge, a single figure watches it all.  
He sees nothing but a senseless brawl.  
A young girl, alone, battered, and sore.  
A child in the middle of this war?  
  
She shakes her head at the scene, and the war's destructive ways.  
Man's first action is War, when it should be Peace, she says.  
Rather than Chaos, we should sow the seeds of Law.  
But no efforts towards this, was among anything I saw.  
  
I feel the pain stab at my soul, its cold as ice.  
I've learned of war's heavy, heavy price. 


	9. WuFei

My sword is drawn, but I don't feel moved to fight.  
My soul feels drained of energy, empty of might.  
My heart aches inside, and I don't know why.  
Each of my breaths sound like a shuddering sigh.  
  
Emptiness and darkness surround me; choking me.  
Salvation is probably the last thing I'll find or see.  
The night is swallowing me; drawn by my doubts within.  
I can't see; my black world is beginning to turn and spin.  
  
But then I see my hands, holding my precious blade.  
I stare entranced at its metallic silver shade.  
I can't let my sorrows take me, that's not who I am.  
I'm a Warrior, not a wanderer, mage, or just a sham.  
  
My own regrets try to shake me; draw me into the dark.  
But no, despair is one place to that I will not embark.  
Warrior, graps your sword, rise to your feet and fight.  
You live by this code alone; Might is right.  
  
Is might right? If so, why does that phrase make me feel empty?  
Maybe I should follow instead my sense of integrity.  
  
With a short sigh, I slowly but steadily rise up from the ground.  
No longer saddened, I head towards where battles can be found. 


	10. At Battle's End

A/N: Another poem that has the voices of all the pilots, including Zechs! Here, I'm trying to show what I think the Gundam pilots are like after a battle.  
  
WuFei: Peace is intangible, and often difficult to find.  
But its more desireable than war's choking bind.  
Even so, I'll fight the fight, even with my many flaws.  
For that is what soldiers do, they battle for their own cause.  
  
Zechs: I have many titles, they're almost equal to my shames.  
Lightning Baron, Lightning Count; a few of my names.  
But you can call me Zechs, that's what everyone else know me as.  
Milliardo Peacecraft I no longer am, because of pains my past has.  
  
Heero: Like every fighter, emotions are something that I must hide.  
As a result, I've become colder than ice inside.  
But somewhere within, a faint beat remains, slowly dying.  
The faintest bit of emotion still alive, alone and crying.  
  
Trowa: I fear my past, and loath the mistakes I might someday make.  
Failure, disapointment, all things that I simply cannot take.  
And each time I go to battle, I'll sit there afterwards, darkness all that I can see;  
Wishing, hoping, even wanting the blackness of space to engulf and swallow me.  
  
Quatre: After the fighting is done, all I ever want to do is cry;  
I'm trying to wash away the shards war has left in my eye.  
I'm so worn out inside, and trying to find meaning in life.  
But all I've ever found is revolution and strife.  
  
Duo: After the brawl has ended, all I can see is Death.  
That foul word hangs upon my every breath.  
I've tainted these once-clean grounds with my blood and sin.  
Maybe that's why I feel so empty and drained within.  
  
Soon after all of this, another miserable battles comes, but I don't care.  
Where there must be soldiers, wherever we're needed, we'll be there. 


	11. War Is

War is the darkness, the oncoming night.  
Like a dark cloud, it hides all reason from sight.  
Like an unwanted thing of the earth, it always encroaches.  
And people will always turn away, as this darkness approaches.  
  
War is the chaos element, the bit of evil deep down within.  
It is that thing inside that drives us to fight even our own kin.  
Like a warrior's call, it causes mnay to gather their arms.  
War makes us inflict on our Earth many, many harms.  
  
War is Chaos, what happens in the absence of peace.  
It is often impossible to tame, just to say the least.  
Like a ocean's tide, it is strong and can even injure or kill.  
War is sin and evil, driven forth by neither sense nor will.  
  
War is a part of human nature, in us, its a little bit of blackness.  
But if there is Light, shouldn't there be no darkness? 


	12. Wings of Destruction

Wings spread wide, my face is innocent and plain.  
Though quiet and drawn, my thoughts are far from sane.  
With these looks, you'd think I was a harbinger of salvation.  
But that's where you're wrong; I bring only destruction.  
  
I was made to seek and destroy, not protect or save.  
My actions are sometimes cowardly; the opposite of brave.  
But I care not for what you think; For this is what I do.  
I'm a killer with nothing but ice-cold blood and wiles not few.  
  
My heart has long since stopped, and as always, I feel no emotion.  
I have no clue what people mean when they speak of love or affection.  
My spirit is in pieces; my being far from whole.  
I am like a body that has never had a soul.  
  
Some say that we all have a bit of light within.  
But inside of myself, all I've found is blackness and sin.  
Wherever I go, all I bring is death and misery.  
But why me? That is the true mystery.  
  
Few of my enemies live after looking me in the eye,  
Although sometimes I wonder what it feels like to die.  
My soul is heavy and leaden, it could never fly.  
I don't deserve to be; I don't even know how to cry.  
  
But perhaps crying isn't something a killer should know.  
All I should know is how to bring down my foe.  
Destruction is what I am, and it's all I ever bring.  
Closure that comes on a silver and ebony wing.  
  
My wings spread wide, and soon after chaos will come.  
Even though most know not where their pain came from.  
My wings flutter lightly; I'll not be denied.  
Enemies of mine; you'd better hide. 


End file.
